Les Secrets de l'Ombre
by Tavalinemoon
Summary: Chaos Story à ma façon. Comme d'habitude trahison d'Annabeth, la colonie l'oubli... J'ai effacé mon première essaie:(. Attention OOC, déviassions du canon, changement de la mythologie grecque et spoilers des Héros de l'Olympe. Premier fics alors j'attend des critiques constructives!
1. Chapter 1

**Les Secrets de l'Ombre**

**A.N.:Salut tout les gens. Je voulais écrire une chaos story à ma sauce. Attention: risque d'OOC et de déviation de la mythologie grecque et du canon. Post HoO**

**Chapitre 1: Incompréhension**

**(Mont Olympe, Salle des Trône)**

Les dieux olympiens était tous assemblés dans la salle des trônes, trois mois après la guerre. Ils allaient remettre leur cadeau au Sept héros de la seconde Gigantomachie, du moins ce qui restait des Sept.

Frank Zhang et Léo Valdez avaient trouvé la mort durant le combat finale. La terre était tombé sous le feu et non la tempête. Les pouvoirs combinés de Percy Jackson et Jason Grace n'avait pas été assez puissant pour replonger Gaïa dans le sommeil, mais assez pour l'affaiblir.

La guerre avait fait des ravages chez les deux anciens ennemies. Les grecs étaient les plus touché. Après avoir subit les attaques romaines, ils avaient dû s'allier leur attaquant pour lutter contre la plus grande menace. Plus de la moitié des campeurs du groupe de l'Est avait été perdu. La Légion accusait de moins grandes pertes, par contre elle comportait un plus grand nombre de blessé incurable.

Tout ceux qui avait le sang pour l'Olympe, et avait survécu, était présent pour voir la remise des présents. Tous? Non. Quelqu'un de très important manquait à l'appel.

-Où-est Percée Jackson? Demanda un Zeus légèrement en colère.

Tout les présents se regardèrent les un les autres. Personne n'avait la réponse à cette question. La dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait aperçu c'était un mois plus tôt. C'était comme si il avait disparut de la surface de la Terre. Le centaure, Chiron, l'entraîneur des plus illustres héros, s'avança vers l'attroupement d'êtres supérieurs.

-Mon seigneur, Percy n'a pas été vu depuis près d'un mois.

L'audience divine paru perplexe a cette annonce. Le plus touché fut évidement Poséidon, le père du demi-dieu. Les dieux commencèrent à se questionner et se querellé sur le où, du quand, du comment, du pourquoi. Après cinq minutes de ce caquetage sans but, le Roi des Dieux perdis patience.

-Silence!

Le silence se fit dans la salle.

-Bien, nous discuterons du problème après la cérémonie. Nous pourrons toujours remettre son cadeau à Percée plus tard.

Tous aquiécère à cette remarque, bien que certain le firent avec un peu de difficulté **(Poséidon)**. Ensuite, les dieux appelèrent les héros à s'approcher.

**(Je vais passer se bout si, c'est toujours la même chose de toute façon. Ils se font tous offrir la divinité. Ils acceptent tous sauf Hazel qui veut revoir Frank un jour. Oui, même Annabeth! Ça s'explique plus loin.)**

-Bienvenue dans la divinité Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean et mon fils, Jason! On pouvait sentir l'orgueil dans son ton. Cette annonce fut suivie d'applaudissement et de cri de joie.

-Hé bien, demi-dieux, satyres, cyclopes et êtres de la nature, il est temps d'aller célébrer l'arrivé de trois nouvelles divinités!

**_Line Break_**

**(Trois semaine plus tôt, quelque part en Virginie)**

Un jeune homme avec des cheveux noir partant dans toute les directions était seule dans la forêt. La mèche blanche dans sa chevelure, qui avait commencé à s'estomper, était réapparut. Il portait des vêtement qui à la vu et surtout à l'odeur prouvait qu'il n'était pas propre. Il n'avait pas l'aire affamé, mais très fatigué. Ces yeux vert comme l'océan avait perdu presque tout l'étincelle joviale, malicieuse et naïve quel portait autrefois. On y voyait maintenant la peine et la douleur de la trahison.

Ce jeune homme (au grosse surprise!) n'était autre que le « fugitif», Percy Jackson. Le fils de Poséidon c'était enfui de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé presque une semaine plus tôt. Il avait ses raisons de très bonne raison même. D'abord, il sentait qu'on le blâmait pour tout les morts. Le regard que la majorité des campeurs lui lançait... Ils le pointaient du doigt; il était le héro, il aurait pu empêcher toute ces morts, ces blessés... Le pire, c'est que se traitement renforçait les sentiments qu'il éprouvait déjà, la culpabilité surtout.

Ensuite, il y avait tout ceux qui était parti, la majorité des vétérans de la deuxième Guerre des Titans en faisait parti. Clarisse Larue qui s'était jeté au devant d'une lance destiné à son petit-ami, Chris Rodriguez. On n'avait pas pu arrêter l'hémorragie. Katie Gardner, écrasé par la masse d'un cyclope. Connor Alatir, perdu dans une marée de chiens des enfers...Ses deux décès avait frappé rudement Travis Alatir, petit-ami de la première et frère de pure sang du second... La culpabilité me rongeait.

Mais le plus douloureux fut la trahison de celle qu'il pensait être mon âme-sœur. La chute dans le Tartare avait changé Annabeth. À l'intérieur du gouffre, elle a craqué. Les hallucinations périodiques, la douleur lancinante continuelle dans tout le corps, le manque de sommeil, les attaques insidieuses des différents monstres qui rôdaient dans les galeries secondaires et l'infection de sa blessure à la jambe l'ont brisé. Elle est devenu une petite créature sans défense seulement dominé par la peur et contrôlé par la paranoïa. À leurs sortie de la fausse, elle s'est juré de ne plus jamais revenir à se stade.

Son Puits de Sagesse est devenue froid et distant avec la majorité des gens. Elle s'est mise à rechercher le pouvoir, le seul moyen selon elle pour se protéger de l'état de stupeur d'on elle revenait. Elle s'est mise a se tenir avec la nouvelle élite de la colonie, dirigé par un fils d'Arès. Ce fils du dieu de la guerre était le nouveau héros. Il avait réussit à détruire un bataillon ennemie, changeant la donne dans la guerre. Incroyable, comparé à Percy qui n'avait même pas réussi à garder ses amis vivants.

Puis une soirée, il cherchait Annabeth pour lui proposé une sortie romantique. Quelque chose pour remettre à flot sa relation amoureuse qu'il sentait vacillante. Il la trouva sur la plage, leur endroit romantique, a embrassé passionnément le fameux fils d'Arès.

Son cœur se brisa dans sa poitrine les morceaux tranchants causant une douleur dans toute sa poitrine. Il ne se fit pas remarqué par la traîtresse et l'autre; il tourna les talons et s'enfuit vers son bungalow les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Il essaya d'être en colère, elle l'avait quant même trompé! Mais, il n'y arrivait pas, il ne ressentait que de la peine et de la douleur.

Il décida donc de partir. Qu'est-ce que la colonie pouvait lui apporter? À quoi bon être en sécurité quand on mettait la vie des autre en danger? Et de toute façon, il y en avait vraiment peu à qui il manquerait. Il y avait Thalia, mais elle était toujours avec les Chasseresses. Nico était retourné dans les Enfer pour aider son père avec les problèmes causé par Gaïa. Grover était toujours au loin faisant ses trucs de Seigneur de la Nature. Chiron devait s'occuper de tout les campeurs et les autres qui ne me détestait pas était soit trop peu nombreux ici ou au Camp Jupiter.

Alors il fit ses valises, emportant tout le nécessaire pour un long voyage. Il ne reviendrais pas à CS-M de sitôt.

Voilà où il était rendu, dans un coin perdu au Sud-Ouest de la Virginie. Ses provisions commençait à se faire rare et les multiples attaques de monstre l'avaient empêché de prendre une vrai nuit de sommeil. C'est alors qu'il entendit les hurlements d'une meute de chien des Enfers. Il allait se mettre à courir dans la directions opposé quand un cri humain l'arrêta. Un sang-mêlé était entrain de ce faire attaquer et Percy n'allait certainement pas le laisser se faire dévorer. Il couru à la rencontre de la menace.

**A.N: En espérant que vous aurez apprécié.**

**Tavalinemoon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Les Secrets de l'Ombre**

**A.N:Voici le deuxième chapitre. Entré d'un nouveau personnage! Je viens de remarquer un oubli dans le chapitre 1 Sally et Paul son mort durant la gigantomachie, un incendie et la borne fontaine qui était bloqué. Pauvre eux, mais je suis sadique.**

**Chapitre 2: Blanc de Mémoire**

**Dans le chapitre précédent:**

_C'est alors qu'il entendit les hurlements d'une meute de chien des Enfers. Il allait se mettre à courir dans la directions opposé quand un cri humain l'arrêta. Un sang-mêlé était entrain de ce faire attaquer et Percy n'allait certainement pas le laisser se faire dévorer. Il couru à la rencontre de la menace._

Quand il atteignit la clairière d'où avait été lâché le cri, il vie un garçon d'environ dix ans avec une épée en bronze. Définitivement, un demi-dieux. Le petit se battait quant même bien pour un jeune sans entraînement, mais il perdait rapidement du terrain.

Percy décida d'intervenir, il sortit son crayon de sa poche et le décapsula (décapuchonna?). Un partie des monstre fut immédiatement attiré par la lueur du bronze céleste. Un des chiens se tient près à bondir, je ne l'attendit pas. Je me jetais sur la meute, une réaction que je savais ne s'attendait pas de leur part. D'abord un coup féroce sur le premier à porter, puis éviter l'autre molosse qui essaye de le venger. C'est toujours le même refrain avec ces chiens, aucune créativité!

En bataillant contre les attaquant venant de droite à gauche, j'essayais de me rapprocher le plus possible du garçon. Je crois qu'on avait eu la même idée, parce que nous finirent bientôt côte à côte, au milieu des assaillants. Merde, maintenant on était encerclé. Si seulement Annab- non, je pouvais me sortir de la sans son aide.

J'essayais de trouvé de l'eau dans les alentours, presque rien. Il y en avait une petite quantité juste à côté. Je regardais le garçon, puis la gourde attaché à sa ceinture.

-Me passerais-tu ta gourde?

Le petit répondit, incrédule:« Je crois pas que c'est le bon moment pour boire.»

Je roulais les yeux et fit un geste impatient. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps pendant que la meute à « réfléchissait» à une manière de nous attaquer. Il me passa le contenant. Je le dévissait et le « déluge» commença.

Utilisant l'eau de la gourde, il créait un fouet liquide. Seulement il le modelait pour qu'une des faces soit super tranchante. Il brandit sa nouvelle arme au dessus de sa tête, la fit tourné quelque fois, puis l'abattit sur un des molosses qui c'était le plus rapproché. Le filament liquide traversa fourrure, chaire et muscle, coupant une grande ouverture dans le flanc de l'animal. La blessure trop profonde, tua l'animal sur le coup. Décrit ainsi le processus à l'air long, mais le chien était un tas de poussière en un éclaire.

Le garçon avec de grand yeux choqué et étonné. Pas le temps de lui expliqué les pouvoirs d'un fils du dieux de la mer, la meute refermait son cercle. Utilisant Turbulence et sa nouvelle arme fatal, Percy alla en offensive. Coupant toute les fourrures noirs qui l'approchait. Il entendit le bruit d'un monstre agonisant derrière lui, le petit protégeait ses arrières.

Avec le fouet, la bataille fut vite gagner par le duo de sang-mêlé. Percy replaça l'eau dans la gourde. Il n'était pas tellement fatigué, mais le garçon était pantelant. Le fils de Poséidon lui proposa à boire. Le combattant junior fit une grimace assez comique.

-Arkk, non, ça à passez dans le sang et les..(frissonnement)Non merci!

-Ah allez! Tant à besoin et je te jure que l'eau est propre.

Percy essayait de ne pas rire ouvertement du petit. Le garçon prit suspicieusement la gourde et bu une gorgée. Ne trouvant rien d'anormal, il termina le contenu. Tout les deux s'assirent au sol. Le plus jeune des deux dit alors à son aîné:

-Merci, sans toi, je serai de la pâté pour chien, mais que je me présente, Aden.

-Moi c'est Percy. Les yeux du plus jeune s'agrandirent

-Comme le Percy Jackson?demanda-t-il incrédule

Le concerné rit joyeusement: -Le seul et l'unique!

-Alors c'est vrai tout ce qu'on raconte?

-Ça dépend de ce qu'on raconte.

Et de là, partie une longue discutions sur les aventures de notre héro. Percy s'ouvrait facilement à Aden. Il lui rappelait un peu Nico à ses début, mais en moins agaçant. La douleur des trahisons et la culpabilité s'allégeait en parlant avec le garçon. Puis vinrent les questions sur la vie d'Aden.

Il était né dans l'état du Mississippi, les monstres n'arrêtaient pas de harcelé sa famille, alors il avait décider de partir pour les protéger. Il me parla de sa petite sœur Sarah et de sa mère. Il ne savait pas qui était son père et personnellement, son apparence physique ne me donnait aucun indice.

Aden avait des cheveux noirs très foncé, une peau légèrement tannée et des yeux ambres un peu foncés. Ça ne me rappelait le physique d'aucun des Olympiens mâles, alors c'était sûrement un fils de dieu mineur.Ça voix me sorti de ma réflexion.

-Percy?

-Oui?

-Je me demandais, est-ce que parfois tu as l'impression qu'il y a des morceaux de ta mémoire qui manque?

-Pourquoi? Sa t'arrive?

-Oui, parfois, mais toi?

Percy essaya d'expliquer du mieux qu'il pu se qu'il ressentait. C'est vrai que toute sa vie, il avait eu une sensation de manque, sans jamais savoir d'où il venait. Cette sensation avait augmenté après son passage dans le Tartare. Il s'était dit que s'était la faute de l'éloignement d'Ann- d'elle. Il sentait bien maintenant que ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Un morceau de sa mémoire manquait encore.

Peut-être que le sang de gorgone n'avait pas bien guérit sa mémoire? Non, ça remontait à plus loin que son enlèvement par Héra. Même d'avent qu'il apprenne l'existence des dieux grecs.

Il devait s'être perdu dans ses pensées parce qu'Aden le regardait bizarrement.

-Ahem... Désolé, j'étais perdu dans …

-...tes pensées

-Ouais!

-S'pas grave

Il y eu un silence et c'est la que je remarquais qu'on était déjà le soir. On avait discuté une bonne partie de l'après midi!

-Hé Aden, je pense qu'il faudrait se préparé pour dormir

-OK, mais on devrait pas prendre des tours de garde?

-Ouais, bonne idée. Qui prend le premier?

-Je vais le prendre, je serais pas la sans toi.

-Merci et de rien.

Percy déroula son slipping bag et alla se coucher, pendant qu'Aden alla s'asseoir contre le tronc d'un arbre pour prendre sa garde.

**_Line Break_**

**(Quand Percy prend son tour de garde)**

Aden l'avait réveillé une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Depuis peu, il était perdu dans ses pensées, quelque chose qui lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent depuis sa sortie de la fausse.

En réfléchissant à se trou de l'enfer, il se rendit compte que sa mémoire de son périple était brouillé. À part les combats contre les différentes créatures maraudant dans les profondeur, il y avait le souvenir de la douleur. Une souffrance insidieuse partout sur la peau, quelque chose qui rappelait un peu la douleur après sa baignade dans le fleuve Styx.

Il y avait aussi des flashs, des différentes hallucinations, des sensations, des mirages tous produit par le pouvoir du gouffre. Certaines avait eu plus défait que d'autre, surtout celle où il y devait regardé des gens souffrir et mourir sans qu'il puisse rien n'y changer.

Celle où ses amis et sa famille étaient torturés le blessait le plus. Malheureusement, beaucoup de ses visions s'étaient révélé vrai. Étrangement, la pire de toute les hallucinations dont il se rappelait, une l'horrifiait le plus. Ce n'était même pas quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

La vision commençait avec la vu d'une petite brunette, qui paressait n'avoir pas vécu plus d'un décennie. Elle était attaché, ses yeux d'ambre baignés de larmes fixé directement sur les siens. Percy se rendait alors compte qu'il était attaché aussi.L'endroit où ils étaient emprisonné ressemblait a une tente assez grande. Il tentait d'avancé vers la gamine et contrairement aux autres mirages, il pouvait le faire.

Avant que le fils de Poséidon puisse atteindre la fillette, les pends de la tente s'ouvrir, laissant entrer une horde de monstres. Sans qu'aucun des deux attaqués ne puisse rien faire, il se firent poussé et tiré vers la sortie.

Ils se faisait emmené de force, puis agenouillé devant un géant sur un trône en or. L'être énorme n'avait pas l'air difforme ou barbare, il semblait humain à part les yeux. Deux globes d'or qui cherchait à voir au plus profond de son âme. Ces sphères lui semblait étrangement familière, mais il arrêta tout ses cogitations quand il sentit la petite frissonner de peur près de lui. Il s'approcha le d'elle pour essayé de la rassuré.

Le géant se débuta un discours, mais il fut trop choqué pour comprendre un mots de son discours. Il savait qui était le colosse. Sa voix qui sonnait comme un couteau qu'on aiguiserait sur sa colonne vertébrale. Chronos.

**A.N: AhAhAh, je suis trop cruel! Mais bon. Le prochain chapitre arrivera sûrement dans très peu de temps.**

_**Tavalinemoon**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Les Secrets de l'Ombre**

**A.N: J'ai vu qu'il y avait peu être eu une confusion. Cronos n'est pas vraiment de retour. Comment dire: il ne fait que hanter le subconscient de Percy. Et maintenant la suite!**

**Chapitre 3: Souvenirs **

_Chapitre précédent_

_Le géant se débuta un discours, mais il fut trop choqué pour comprendre un mots de son élocution. Il savait qui était le colosse. Sa voix qui sonnait comme un couteau qu'on aiguiserait sur sa colonne vertébrale. Cronos._

Le Titan était devant lui, écrasant de la puissance de son regard se qui se trouvait autour. Curieusement, le regard du Seigneur du temps ne l'affectait qu'à moitié. Il sentait le pouvoir de l'être devant lui, mais étrangement le seule sentiment qu'il lui inspirait était la colère et la haine. Aucune peur soit elle infime, contrairement au autre fois où il s'était retrouvé face au Titan.

De tout le discours du roi des Titan, il ne comprit que trois choses, premièrement c'était une histoire de revanche. Deuxièmement, il voulait le faire souffrir lui et la petite. Et finalement, il ne l'appelait pas par son nom, ni aucune insulte qu'il avait utilisé sur lui auparavant. Il s'adressait lui en le nommant Corbeau, pour une raison ou une autre.

Quant il eut fini son speech, un autre Titan s'avança. Le Titan de l'Est, Hypérion. Franchement, je le préférait sous sa forme d'érable. L'amateur pyrotechnique s'approcha et la prise du monstre qui me tenait en place se solidifia. Il prit rudement la petite par l'épaule et commença à la tirer vers le trône de son roi.

Percy tentait de sortir de la poigne qui le tenait encré la sans rien faire, alors qu'une innocente se faisait traîner devant lui pour se faire torturer sous ses yeux. La fillette se débattait aussi frappant des pieds et tentant de défaire les entrave de ses poignets. Hurlant, criant au secours, appelant au désespoir vers le fils de la Mer.

C'est alors que quelque chose des plus étrange arriva. Les cheveux brun de la petite fille virèrent au rouge, jusqu'à atteindre un roux iridescent. Ces globes ambrés virant en sphère de flamme. De ses mains s'échappèrent des flammèches, puis des tentacules de flammes qui s'enroulèrent autour du Titan de l'Est. Malheureusement, le feu ne fit aucun effet à l'être puisant son pouvoir du Soleil.

Bien que le seul surprit par cet exploit pyrotechnique, si on ne compte pas les monstres, Percy continuait de combattre les mains qui le maintenait sans bouger. Le duo peu romantique se rapprochait de plus en plus de sa destination et le fils de Poséidon savait dans ses tripes que se qui allait suivre allait être abominable.

Le Titan passa sa prisonnière au roi. Il la prit comme une salière et ne put s'empêcher de le raillé avant de commettre un acte qu'il a fait subir a d'autre.

-Regarde Corbeau, tu t'est toi-même privé de ta femme, maintenant, je vais gentiment te débarrasser de ta fille avant de te régler ton compte comme mère le souhaite.

Cette phrase n'avait aucun sens pour Percy, mais au plus profond de lui même il sentit des émotion s'entre choqué en une mer agité.

Le roi des Titans éleva la petite jusqu'à son visage et lui sourit méchamment. La pauvre se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans la poigne écrasante du géant. Le Titan regarda dans la direction du demi-dieu. Immédiatement, la poigne du monstre qui me retenait se resserra encore plus, d'autre main me ceinturèrent la tête m'empêchant de détourné mon regard de la scène.

Le Seigneur du Temps ouvrit sa pence et en un flash, il sut ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Combattant avec encore plus de force contre mes gardiens, s'époumonant en cri pour tenter d'arrêter ce qui allait se produire.

Lentement, le Titan approcha la fillette, encore gigotante, de sa bouche, puis l'avala tout cru. Au moment où les mâchoires se refermèrent, Percy devient flasque, toute ses couleurs et son énergie se vidant. C'était impossible, personne ne serrait assez cruel... et pourtant si.

-Tu ne veux plus voir ça Corbeau? (rire démoniaque) Allez Hypérion aide le un peu.

Le Titan du Soleil levant s'approcha du prisonnier, une barre de fer cuite au rouge à la main. Les muscles de tout son corps redevenant rigide, Percy tenta de se libérer.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut la voit de Cronos le maudissant au nom de sa mère.

-Par l'autorité de Gaïa, déesse primordiale de la terre, moi, Cronos, son fils, roi des Titans, te maudit. Puisse ton âme ne jamais trouver le repos et renaître pour chaque guerre. Te maudissant pour qu'a chaque fois tu vois tes proches et des êtres chers mourir, avant de périr au combat. Jusqu'à ce que mon âme immortel s'efface de se monde, tu est contraint par cette malédiction, Dareth Corbray, le Corbeau.

Ce fut tout avant que le tisonnier ne lui enlève la vue.

Percy se secoua de ce souvenir du Tartare. Étrangement, il sentait quelque chose au fond de lui. Aussi la première fois, il ne se rappelait pas avoir été appelé autre chose que Corbeau. Il tenta alors de ce rappelé d'autres détails.

Soudainement, se fut comme si un barrage c'était ouvert dans son esprit. Tout revenait, la guerre, ou plutôt les guerres, puis se qui était arrivé avant les événements devant le Titan du Temps. Tout les vies, tellement nombreuses qu'elles étaient presque impossibles à compter. Dans un maelström de souvenir, la mémoire de toute son existence lui revient.

La tête alourdis par une migraine atroce, il se leva de son poste de garde. Il allait réveiller quelqu'un, une personne qui lui devait une tonne d'explications.

**A,N: Chapitre plus cours que les autres, mais bon, il soulève son lot de questions. Envoyé-moi vos hypothèse, je veux voir si quelqu'un se rapprochera de se qui vient. Salut à tous!**

_**Tavalinemoon**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Les Secrets de l'Ombre**

**A.N: Resalut, la suite des Secrets... maintenant!**

**Chapitre 4: Le Conseil Déraille**

**(Le jour après la cérémonie des récompenses, Salle des Trônes)**

Le conseil s'était réunit pour discuté la disparition d'une personne de grande importance. C'était un coup dure pour l'orgueil des dieux. Celui qui les avait sauvé de nombreuse fois était introuvable. Certain des êtres immortels pensaient qu'il fallait au moins lui proposé sa récompense, pour ne pas paraître mal auprès de leurs enfant. D'autres, comptant le père du demi-dieu et la pacifique Hestia (je sais, elle ne fait pas partie du conseil, mais je voulais souligner le fait) , pensaient qu'ils le devaient a u sang-mêlé et il y avait aussi qu'il tenait d'une manière ou une autre au héro.

C'est alors, que la réunion allait comme d'habitude dégénérer qu'un impertinent cogna à la porte. Tous les dieux s'arrêtèrent, surpris de l'interruption imprévus de cette dispute. Ils se regardèrent les un les autres, incertain de la marche à suivre. Alors le seigneur du ciel prit la décision qui s'imposait:

-Vous pouvez entrez!

Les deux grandes portent s'ouvrirent lentement, dramatiquement et deux figures de taille humaine entrèrent. Les deux personnes se déplaçait normalement ne montrant aucune émotions, rien ne ne se dégageait d'eux. Aucune aura d'aucun pouvoir, aucune émotion, juste un air de neutralité professionnel. Un était mâle, d'une vingtaine d'année au cheveux noirs et yeux bruns. L'autre était une femme, dans la même tranche d'âge, d'une beauté simple, au cheveux brun et au yeux d'un bleu-vert chaleureux.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'au centre de la pièce et s'agenouillèrent respectueusement devant les dieux de l'Olympe. Surprit par l'allure des deux arrivants, le conseil resta un instant sans réagir. Puis le roi fit signe au étranger de ce relever.

-Pourquoi avez-vous interrompu le conseil des dieux de l'Olympe.

On pouvait sentir la colère contraire contrôlé dans ses paroles. C'était compréhensible dans un certain sens, qui oserait interrompre la discussion d'être tout puissant? La femme s'avança légèrement et se mit à parler aux dieux.

-Désolé, seigneur Zeus, nous voulons seulement vous informé de certaine... chose. Des choses qui dans une certaine mesure, vous concerne dieux de l'Olympe.

Cette déclaration fit monté la curiosité et la confusion dans l'esprit de tout les dieux sauf une. Pour elle revoir ces deux personnes étaient un signe; le signe que les choses allaient changer. Peut-être que le corbeau allait être libéré de sa cage?

-On avait aussi des gens à revoir.

Rajouta l'homme, ce qui fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de la femme. La confusion de dieux ne fit qu'empirer. Il ne reconnaissait aucun des deux humains, si on ne compte pas la seule déesse qui comprenait tout se qui se passait. Zeus posait la question, stupide, mais qui s'imposait, de nouveau.

-De quoi parlez-vous?

-Désolé, seigneur Zeus, mais l'info. est confidentielle. Et avant que le dieux de la foudre puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit. Notre maître nous là ordonné! Et ne vous inquiéter pas, je peux juré sur le Styx que lui et aucun de ses agents ne veux de mal à l'Olympe.

Tout les dieux, surtout Athéna, tentèrent d'assimiler ce surplus d'information. Donc, ses individus avaient été envoyé par un maître inconnu aussi, sûrement venu d'un autre panthéon de dieux. La déesse de la sagesse, peut-être poussé par son orgueil ou sa soif de savoir, pausa la question suivante.

-Quel panthéon vous envoie et qu'elles sont ces problèmes?

La réponse de l'homme surprit tout les présents sauf un, et se n'était certainement pas Athéna.

-Malheureusement, dame Athéna, aucun panthéon ne nous a envoyé. Bien que je puisse affirmer que les Égyptiens sorte d'une crise contre Apophis et que les Asgardiens débute une nouvelle guerre contre les géants de glace. Sans parler des légers soulèvements du côté des dieux des premières nations.

La déesse était plongé dans la plus profonde confusion, elle ne pouvait pas se trompé! Les autres membres du conseil étaient surpris non seulement sur cette affirmation de la part des inconnus, mais aussi de leurs connaissances sur les autres panthéons du monde. Sans laisser les Olympiens continuer leur questionnement, la femme reprit la parole.

-Je peux comprendre que tout ceci est assez soudain, mais laissez nous revenir sur le sujet de notre visite.

Encore médusé par se qui était entrain d'arriver, quelque dieux hochèrent leurs assentiment.

-Bien, notre maître vous demande de ne pas chercher pour le demi-dieu Percy Jackson. Laissé lui le temps de ruminer ses idées, beaucoup de chose lui son arrivé plus ou moins ressemant.

Les dieux se levèrent comme un seul homme protestant contre cette demande, pour certain d'ordre camouflé. Mais avant qu'aucun des Olympiens ne puisse commettre un acte regrettable, les deux individu reculèrent. Ensuite, l'homme s'exclama, ne regardant personne en particulier.

-Ah j'oubliais, Embre, juste pour que tu sache. Le loup a libéré le corbeau de sa cage.

Puis les intrus disparurent, pas comme les dieux dans un flash de lumière ou comme les enfant des Enfers en se glissant dans une ombre. Ils n'étaient tout simplement plus là. Comme si, dès le début, ils n'avaient été qu'une illusion. Les membres du conseil restèrent un instant surprit à cette évaporation pure et simple des humains qui étaient sur le point de devenir des tas de cendre. Ensuite ils commencèrent à discuter, ou plutôt à se chamailler, avant d'arriver à une décision. Artémis et ses chasseresses devaient faire le tour des États à la recherche de Percy. En même temps elle reçu l'ordre de traquer les deux mystérieux individus.

Quand le conseil fut sur le point d'être fermé, quelque chose d'inimaginable se produisit. Sur le plafond qui figurait la voûte étoilée, une constellation se mis à briller d'un éclat argenté, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à devenir impossible à regarder. Quand les dieux purent revoir, ils restèrent la bouche ouverte, les yeux tentant de s'éjecter de leur orbite, devant l'espace vide. Les étoiles ne formaient plus une constellation! C'est après un moment d'incompréhension que les dieux recommencèrent leur argumentation chaotique. La plus violente étant Artémis. Qui avait osé enlever Zoë du ciel?

Une seule personne ne participait pas à ce regain de conflit. Regardant sa famille s'entre déchirer encore et comme d'habitude ne la remarquant pas. Assis au coin du feu, attisant les braises, Hestia sourit. Les choses étaient entrain de ce m'être en branle et des tors causé même avant l'arriver au pouvoir des Olympiens, étaient entrain de se régler. Peut-être même que sa famille serait réunie comme avent.

**A.N: Ta-dam, l'entré en piste de deux nouveaux personnage. Vous vous demandez sûrement comment Hestia cadre dans tout ça. Vous le saurez... un jour! Alors à bientôt tout le monde!**

_**Tavalinemoon**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Les Secrets de l'Ombre**

**A.N: Merci a tout le monde pour leur conseil, je crois vraiment que ça m'aide à perfectionner ma manière d'écrire. Pour ce chapitre, vous allez apprendre ce qui se passe à la colonie. Je vais vous faire attendre pour vous révéler ce qui est arrivé à la constellation de Zoë. **

**Chapitre 5: Marquer un Ancien Voleur**

**(Colonie des Sang-Mêlé, après la disparition de la constellation)**

_Dans le dernier chapitre_

_Assis au coin du feu, attisant les braises, Hestia sourit. Les choses étaient entrain de ce m'être en branle et des tors, causé même avant l'arriver au pouvoir des Olympiens, étaient entrain de se régler. Peut-être même que sa famille serait réunie comme avent._

Le camp était une bouilloire sur le point d'éclater sous la pression. Une grande majorité se sentait pointé du doigt par leurs parents, des dieux, pour la disparition d'un des campeurs. Ils étaient venus, au fil du temps et à l'aide de certaines personnes, à croire que tout les exploits du héros avait été du bluff. Ce le faire démontrer par des dieux tout puissant avait enlevé toute leurs illusions.

Avec les autres, on pouvaient formé trois autres groupe. D'abord, les vétérans qui avaient préféré suivre les choix de la masse. La culpabilité les rongeait. Il se disait tous: «Nous avons vu une grande partie de ses exploits, comment avons nous pus croire les autres». Puis il y avait, évidement, ceux qui avait délibérément tenté de le faire disparaître, du camp, des mémoire et de l'histoire. Les personnes qui avaient commencé les rumeurs, souffler le doute dans l'esprit des autres campeur. Tout cela dans le seule et unique, égoïste et stupide, but de faire tombé Percy Jackson de son pied d'estale où pour d'autres raisons plus sombres.

Le dernier groupe, le plus réduit, contenait les fidèles. Ceux qui étaient resté du côté de Percy. On dénombrait seulement deux personnes dans cette catégorie.( Je veux parler des campeurs, Thalia est une chasseresses, Grover un Seigneur de la Nature, Hazel est au camp Jupiter et les autres sont des dieux.)

Ces deux personnes étaient justement entrain de s'entraîner à l'arène. Le combat avait fait s'approcher une petite foule, normal, c'était deux des meilleurs épéiste de la colonie. Premièrement, il y avait Nico, fils d'Hadès, brandissant sa nouvelle épée de fer stygian. ( Il a perdu l'autre en protégeant Percy du marteau du géant Mimas, l'anti-Héphaïstos) L'autre était le fils d'Hermès, Travis Alatir. Parant, tentant des bottes, déployant toute leurs techniques pour pouvoir percer la défense de son adversaire.

Après un quart d'heure de joute éreintante, le plus jeune des duelliste réussi à arracher l'épée des mains de l'autre combattant. Plaçant la pointe de sa lame sur la jugulaire du conseiller du bungalow onze.

-Mort.

Nico abaissa sa lame. Les deux s'étaient rapproché durant la semaine depuis le retour à la colonie du fils d'Hadès. Il avait toujours eu de bonne relation depuis son arrivé au camp, mais c'était resté au niveau de connaissance. Il n'avait tout simplement pas assez de point commun. Mais maintenant... La manière la plus simple de décrire le phénomène est de dire que la Seconde Gigantomachie l'avait changé.

Durant la première guerre, il était resté calme, bout-en-train et farceur, il le fallait pour garder son esprit à flot. La même tactique n'avait pas fonctionné lors de cette seconde guerre. Les scène au quel il avait assisté était,si possible, pire que celle observé durant les combats contre les Titans. La mort de son petit frère et de sa petite-amie avait sûrement conduit à son changement de personnalité.

Il ne causait plus aucun problème dans le camp ce qui, en plus de choqué une grande partie de ses proches, enlevait un peu de imprévisibilité et de la bonne humeur à la colonie. Le seule point positif de cet état de fait, était son rapprochement avec le roi fantôme.

-Et un autre duel remporté par tête de mort! Merde, comment tu fait?

-Peut-être la chance, ou le fait que tu est complètement rouiller!

Travis sourit, s'était dommage, il avait toujours eu eu un rire contagieux, mais il ne riait plus depuis l'incident.

-Ah vraiment! Moi, au moins quand je sort je n'oublie pas de me brossé les dents, Halène de Cadavre!

-Oh oui? Alors je peux comprendre que t'en a assez de te faire démolir?

-Pff... Comme si tu avais une vrai chance contre moi! Sans ce petit truc, je t'aurais fait mordre la poussière!

-Tellement! Mais pour ce coup là tu n'auras qu'à remercier Percy quand il reviendra!

-Je le ferais dès qu'il reviendra!

Et ils continuèrent à ce disputer gentiment tout en sortant de l'arène. Durant les combats étaient le seule moment où ils pouvaient sentir les autres sang-mêlés. Il se dirigèrent vers un endroit calme de la forêt où il pourrait continuer leurs joute verbale. En l'occurrence, le poing de Zeus, endroit toujours évité depuis la Bataille du Labyrinthe.

Tout le monde, en les voyant passer, pouvaient voir sous leurs masque. Sous des dehors d'adolescent ou de jeune adulte normal se lançant des piques joyeusement, on sentait leurs lourd passé. Le plus frappant était Travis, peut-être parce qu'il avait plus vécu que Nico, peut-être parce que les morts qui l'avait le plus touché c'était produit devant ses yeux ou encore que son attitude avait si radicalement et complètement changé. Tout ça pour dire qu'il semblait vieux, très vieux. Son regard rappelait à certains campeurs ceux de Chiron.

Arrivé à la pile de rocher qui avait écrasé Campé, il s'y assir. D'une manière inattendu et complètement aléatoire, Nico sortit un commentaire:

-Je savais pas que tu avais un tatou?

Le fils d'Hermès le regarda, l'incompréhension brillant dans son regard. Nico se sentit obligé d'expliqué.

-Pendant qu'on se battait, j'ai remarqué un dessin vert sur l'interrieur de ton poignet.

Regardant le fils d'Hadès suspicieusement, s'attendant sûrement à une farce de ça part. Mais, aussi clairement que le chariot d'Apollon en plein jour, le pictogramme apparaissait sur son poignet gauche. Le tatouage avait la forme d'un cercle d'au moins trois centimètre de diamètre avec, à l'intérieur, un «y» inversé avec un point dans la partie la plus à droite. Rien de vraiment compliqué, le seule aspect étrange était que maintenant, sous l'ombre forestière, il rayonnait légèrement.

Le visage de Travis montra différente émotions très rapidement. Pour commencer, la plus complète des surprises. Ensuite, une légère expression d'anxiété et de peur. Pour finir, son visage exprima la joie la plus pur, avent de revenir à son expression d'origine.

Nico n'avait rien perdu de la scène et regarda étrangement le fils d'Hermès. Devant, le regard que son ami lui donnait Travis se mit à parler.

-Franchement, je en ai aucune idée. J'ai jamais eu de tatou. Peut-être que c'est un des Onze qui me l'on fait durant que je dormais. Mais s'est trop cool! J'ai toujours voulu en avoir un!

Nico comprit, bien qu'il sentait que quelque chose venait d'arriver. Travis c'était comme rallumé, encore l'ombre du joueur de tour d'autre fois, mais un peu plus gorgée d'espoir qu'avent.

Au moment où il allait faire part de ses suspicions, on sonna le cor qui indiquait le souper. Les deux se redressèrent pour se diriger, l'un directement vers le réfectoire, l'autre pour le rassemblement de ses frères et sœur.

Quand ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, vers leurs destination respective. Travis chuchota tout bas pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre tout en laissant planer sur ses lèvre un sourire:

-Je vais pouvoir rentrer à la maison.

**A.N: Ta-dam, en espérant que vous avez apprécié! Je voudrais savoir, pour le prochain chapitre, est ce que je devrais:**

**1: Écrire se qui est arrivé à la constellation de la Chasseresse.**

**2:Continuer avec ce qui arrive au camp**

**Je vous laisse le choix, mais de toute façon je vais faire les deux. Seulement me dire lequel vous préféré en premier (ceux que ça intéresse).**

_**Tavalinemoon**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Les Secrets de l'Ombre**

**A.N: Victoire écrasante pour la suite dans la colo. Personnellement ça m'étonne, j'aurais cru que tout le monde allait se battre pour avoir ****«****Le Palais d'Ouranos», mais bon... Dans ce chapitre je vais dévoiler quelque secret et la face caché de certain personnage. x)**

**Chapitre 6: Démobilisation de l'Oeil d'Or**

**(6h00 du matin, le jour suivant, Colonie des Sang-Mêlé)**

Une ombre se glissait entre les cabines de la colonie, presque invisible. Tout le monde dormait comme des bûches. Car évidement, le petit-déjeuner ne commençait qu'à 7h30.

L'ombre allait vers les bois, suivant de loin, une autre présence encore plus difficile à détecter. Quelque chose qui, au premier abord semblait soit inexistante ou invisible. Le traqueur suivit sa proie jusqu'à un endroit des plus familier pour lui. Le poing de Zeus.

L'inconnu s'y assis, comme si il le faisait tout les jours. La personne masqué dans l'obscurité s'avança encore de la clairière ou se dressait le tas de pierre. Il avança jusqu'à atteindre la bordure de la troué forestière, mais avant qu'il puisse s'approcher d'avantage, l'inconnu s'exclama:

-Bonjour fils d'Hadès.

Immédiatement, le voile d'obscurité qui recouvrait Nico se dissolva. Bouche ouverte montrant son choc évidant, pas seulement de voir son pouvoir déjoué, mais par la voix de l'étranger. Comme si un millier de personne parlait de concert, de partout autour de la clairière. Loin de faire un discours incompréhensible, toute les voix parlaient avec une synchronisation parfaite. Rendant un effet effrayant, mais harmonieux.

Reprenant de son état de choc, il prit une position de combat, pointant sa lame noir à l'encapuchonné. Seulement, il ne put rien dire, aucune menace, ni question, à l'inconnu, car il prit la parole, mais cette fois avec une seule voix. Une que le fils d'Hadès connaissait bien.

-Relax, Tête de Mort. Hier, tu était tout copain-copain faisons un combat. Maintenant, tu arrive façon ninja-assassin pour m'attaquer sans aucune raison?

Encore plus surprit qu'avant, Nico abaissa son arme. Refaisant le coup du poisson hors de l'eau.

-Alors, aucune raison pour venir ici en pleine nuit? Hadès ne sera pas content de voir son petit Nico devenir un fils d'Hermès. Je sais que ma compagnie et plaisante et tout, mais me suivre comme ça... Nico, je sais pas si tu le sais et je ne veux pas te vexer ni rien, mais... Je ne suis pas intéressée au garçon.

Tout au long du petit discours, le visage de Nico déploya une panoplie d'émotion se mélangeant à une myriade de différente couleurs, tirant surtout sur le blanc et le rouge. Tentant de formé une réponse cohérente, il se fit de nouveau coupé la parole.

-Bon, alors, tu vas continué à faire la truite ou tu viens t'asseoir pour que je t'explique?

Travis Alatir était vraiment différent cette nuit, ou plutôt se matin, que tout les autres jours depuis la fin de la guerre. Souriant comme avant, le blagueur retrouvé. Ses habits aussi étaient étranges. À vue d'œil l'armure de cuire qu'il portait n'avait rien de grecque, ni de romains. Avec son grand pardessus noir à capuchon, occultant son visage. Pas armé, du moins à ce qu'il paraissait, il avait l'air plus grand. Il était plus intimidant.

Nico débattit avec lui même un moment, avant de pousser ses doutes hors de son esprit. C'était Travis, aucune crainte à avoir. Il s'avança donc vers les rochers et s'y assis.

-Bien, près à entendre une petite histoire, parlant comme si il proposait à un bébé.

Nico, surprit et irrité par sa manière de lui parler, lui fit un signe d'acquiescement.

- Il était une fois Chaos, son esprit était tellement vaste et occupé à tenir l'univers en un seul morceau qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour protéger cette création. Alors, il créa les dieux primordiales, cette folle mégalomane de Gaïa, cette obsédé sexuel d'Ouranos, ce salaud d'Érèbe, Nyx et quelque autre.

Ce rendant, après un certain temps, quelques milliers d'années en fait, il se rendit compte qu'un grand nombre des Primordiales ne recherchait que le pouvoir. Voyant que beaucoup des êtres qu'il avait créé se laissait contrôler par leurs soif de pouvoir, il décida de ne pas faire la même erreur. Il chercha au travers de l'espace et du temps pour un champion digne de la tâche de la balance universel. Il le trouva et lui fit remonter le temps. C'est ainsi qu'un de mes meilleurs amis devint le champion de Chaos.

Essayant au mieux d'emmagasiner l'information qui lui était donner. Certain pourrait dire: Mais ces Travis, c'est sûrement une blague. Mais sa posture, son ton, tout dans son attitude montrait qu'il était très loin de rire.

Assemblant les pièces du puzzle les une dans les autres, il arriva à une conclusion. De son point de vue, il était le meilleur pour ce poste.

-C'est Percy, n'est ce pas. Le champion de Chaos, je veux dire.

À son étonnement, Travis partie à rire.

-Non, mais j'admets qu'il aurait bien pu. Et si j'étais à ta place, ça aurait été mon premier choix.

-Alors, c'est qui?

-Pas quelqu'un que tu connais, mais il se fait appeler Aïon Teñval.

Stockant cette nouvelle information. Il se posa soudain une question. Comment le jeune Alatir savais tout ça? Il décida donc de poser la question à ce, maintenant, énigmatique personnage.

- Ça prendrait vraiment trop de temps y aller par la méthode douce, il faut que j'y aille avant que le camp se réveil alors, écoute moi bien. Ça risque de te donné des nausées et des mal de tête. Attention...

-Yohh, attend de quoi tu...

Le doigt du fils d'Hermès lui toucha la tempe et un flot d'image lui remplit le crâne. Il y avait souvent Beckendorf, Katie Gardner et les frères Alatir dans ces visions. Et d'une certaine manière, il comprenait ce qui se passait. C'était du lourd, des alliers invisibles qui les défendait sans qu'ils le sachent.

Quand le flot de son et d'image cessa, il regarda Travis avec surprise et admiration.

-Assez impressionnant, n'est-ce pas?

-Tout ce temps vous...

-Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, aucun de nous n'a jamais fais semblant d'être l'ami de quelqu'un. Je peux le jurer sur le Styx.

Le tonnerre roula dans le ciel sans nuage. Malheureusement pour Nico, au moment où il allait continué son interrogatoire, un lumière verte éthéré se dégagea du poing de Zeus. Travis s'exclama:

-C'est mon taxi. Désolé Tête de Mort, mais il faut que j'y aille. J'espère qu'on se revéra dans de bonne circonstance.

Il se mit à luire de la même aura que les pierres. Ses traits changèrent, perdant les distinctions physiques d'un fils d'Hermès. Le plus troublant furent ses yeux. L'un devint gris, comme celui des enfants d'Athéna. L'autre, là ou une estafilade avait fait éruption, n'avait rien de naturel. L'orbite était d'un doré métallique. L'iris et la pupille était comme fusionné un dans l'autre et l'essai échapper une lumière verte fantomatique.

-Choquant, hein. En passant, le nom de famille, c'est mon frère qui là trouvé, c'est un crac d'Assassin's Creed. Il ne faut pas que j'oublie, ce que j'ai dit c'est un secret. N'en parle à personne à moins que tu sache que l'autre est déjà au courant.

Souriant une dernière fois au fils d'Hadès, il se glissa dans l'interstice où était caché jadis l'entré du Labyrinthe. Il y entra et disparu du champs de vision de Nico. Après un moment, les roches cessèrent d'émettre de la lumière. Travis Alatir était partit.

Restant un moment immobile, se remettant du choc infligé de si bon matin. Un léger mal de tête lu martelait la cervelle et il avait l'estomac retourné, mais rien de trop grave physiquement. Mentalement, il était submergé par les informations qui lui avaient été donné, cherchant à mettre de l'ordre et à bien comprendre.

Enfin, il décida de repartir vers le camp qui se réveillait tranquillement. Faisant son chemin vers son bungalow, il remarqua la petite figure au coin du feu. Décidant d'aller saluer la déesse, il bifurqua de son chemin initial. Il s'assit à l'opposé des flammes.

-Bonjour Dame Hestia.

-Bonjour jeune héro.

-Qu'arrive t-il sur l'Olympe en se moment.

-Oh, comme d'habitude. Les olympiens qui se chamaille comme des maternels. Mais il est arrivé quelque chose d'étrange durant le conseil des gens sont venu, il ont dit d'arrêter les recherches pour trouver Percy Jackson.

Nico fut sur le point de s'indigner, mais la déesse le coupa.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Nico, les dieux n'ont pas accepté, bien sur pour des raison beaucoup moins noble que toi.

Nico rougit, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un dieu vous complimentes.

-Cela dit Androméda et David avaient leurs points.

L'esprit du fils d'Hadès s'arrêta soudain. Pas parce qu'elle était d'accord avec l'arrêt des recherches, mais parce que les deux noms résonnèrent. Il les avait déjà entendu quelque part. Hestia le regarda et sourit, compréhensive.

- Horus t'as parler avant de partir, n'est-ce-pas?

Nico redressa la tête, surprit et conffut tout à la fois. Il plongea le regard dans les globes de flammes qui servaient de yeux à la déesse. Il y lu de la compréhension, pendant un instant les flammes se résorbèrent révélant des iris ambrées avent que la flamme ne ce ranime.

-Jacob Coulombe n'a jamais été quelqu'un avec beaucoup de tact. Si tu veux je peux t'expliquer plus en détaille ce qui est arrivé.

Elle tendit sa frêle main de petite fille de huit ans. Sans hésitation le fils des Enfers prit délicatement la petite menotte et les deux disparurent dans les flammes du foyer.

**A.N: J'espère que vous avez aimé! Prochain chapitre vous saurez se qui est arrivé à Zoë. Ça veut dire que vous devrez attendre pour en savoir plus sur Nico et Hestia (même si je suis sûre que vous avez quelque doute sur ce qui arrive avec la Déesse du Foyer). Allez à la prochaine!**

_**Tavalinemoon**_


End file.
